candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 552
| moves = 24 | target = 60,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 24 }} Difficulty *You need to collect a colour bomb and a lot of icing in 24 moves. *There is a colour bomb hidden among the three-layered icing. *Only five colours present may make this task a little bit easier. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Candy Bombs *This is pretty straightforward. Do not concern yourself with your moves or your score. All you need to worry about is making colour bombs. Unfortunately the straightforward aspect of this level does not make it any easier. *If you are going to succeed in this level, you are going to need to make some space for yourself first. The best thing to do in the beginning is focus on the whole mass of 13-move bombs on the left side of the screen. It may seem like a lot of time, but the truth is it moves by a lot faster than you think. Besides, you will need to break through the bombs if you want to make it to the colour bomb at the bottom of the board. *Use the proximity of the bombs to your advantage. Combine candy bombs of the same colour to kill three birds with one stone. Also use the conveyor belt to your advantage. At first, it may seem like you have no moves to make, but the conveyor belt will provide you with new opportunities. *The good news is, even with the order itself giving little points, these Candy Bombs will push you over one star. Part 2: The Icing *The liquorice swirls may seem intimidating, but your real concern should be the stacks of icing in this level. Once you break through the bombs, you should make your way down toward the three-layer icing. Clearing them will give you a lot of space to manoeuver as well as access to a colour bomb. The best way to break through these icing is to use special candies. Both horizontal and vertical striped candies are especially useful here. It may be a bit difficult to make them with 5 candy colours on the board, but it is well worth the persistence. *Vertical striped candies might be your best bet here. These will not only take care of the icing at the bottom of the board, but they will start to impact the ones at the top of the screen. You will need to take care of these icing anyway, so it is best to try and hit both sides at once. *After collecting the colour bomb, clear the remaining icing at the top of the board so you have some serious space for colour bomb creating. Part 3: The Order *This level will prove to be exceedingly difficult without some colour bomb mastery. *Once you have enough space, be on the lookout for matches of five or more. This should be your only concern once the bombs are taken care of. Aside from the one at the bottom of the screen, you only need two colour bombs to beat this level, so it should not be too difficult once you have made some space for yourself. *It may be easier to make your own colour bombs than releasing the given one under stacks of icing. Besides, using the colour bombs not only gives you massive points, but also eases the creation of the next colour bomb. Trivia Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Category:Levels with a fixed candy colour layout‏‎